Kaname's Sleepless Night
by Snowywarriors
Summary: Kaname finds himself unable to sleep, consumed with thoughts of Yuuki. NSFW.


There were very few things that truly got to Kaname. All of which stemmed from the same subject: Yuuki. He loved spending every moment with her, even if it went against his original intentions. He wanted to give her the life Haruka and Juuri had wished for and yet he constantly found himself drawn back to her like a moth to a flame.

He lay awake often, unable to find sleep, not that he necessarily wanted to sleep, but it killed time in between seeing his beautiful Yuuki. She would stand outside the gates desperately trying her best to hold back the hormonal teenage girls (and guys in some cases) that would bombard the night class as they left their classes. He wondered what she thought of the night class in its entirety. Did she admire them like the other girls? Did she feel the same urges to appeal like the other girls do? Was she as hormonal as the others?

He knew she blushed almost every time they made any sort of contact. She would always seem so timid that it often made him lonely. Why was she so shy all of a sudden? Did she ever think of him outside of their brief encounters? He reflected shortly on how she would wait for him, calling his name with a childish smile.

He wondered if she lay awake instead of sleeping, yearning to be with him the way he wanted to be with her? The thought sent a wave of electricity through him. He groaned to himself, "What a fool I am to give into such primal desires." But there was no stopping his thoughts now. His pants were already tightening against him.

He leaned his head back, eyes closed in thought. He was hoping to distract himself but to no avail. Instead, his mind was consumed with ideas stemming from such perverted desires. Did she ever get turned on? Does she get turned on by thoughts of him? Does she ever act on those thoughts or feelings?

The questions swirling in his mind gave way to a scene that he tried desperately not to imagine in order to maintain his smooth composure. He imagined Yuuki in her bed, trying not to make noise as not to alert Sayori who shared the room with her. He saw her reach down and gently rub herself, surprised at the satisfaction it gave her. He saw her bite her lip to avoid a moan and her eyes fluttering in desire. The thoughts were so enticing it was hard to stop them.

Soon enough he gave into the imagery and carefully undid the buckle around his waist, shifting so he could pull his tailored pants down. The movement freed his hard member, exposing it to the environment. He hissed slightly as the cool breeze caressed him, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling but how he wished it was Yuuki with her small soft hands there to warm him. He gently grabbed himself, slowly rubbing to ease the desire.

Has she ever moaned his name? Has she ever been so wet with intense desire that she had to change her panties? "A-Ah.." he unintentionally let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding.

He imagined her alone in her dorm room, grateful that she had time to herself. She was under her covers, just in case, as she stroked her heated wet core, her face twisting in delight. It became apparent she wanted more though. So she laid down on her stomach, pushing her arms below her. Her head twisted to the side so she could breathe, she began to grind hard and slow against her hand. Her breath was erratic as she kept forgetting to breathe.

Oh, how he wished this was real. But real or not, it was impossible not to see. It had become real enough in the young pureblood's mind.

Her other hand was free and she used it to grab a fistful of the sheets that she had wrapped herself in. She shifted, shoving her face deep into the pillow to muffle her moans.

The thought was inconceivable but he wanted to know what happened. What would his dear Yuuki do next? His grip inadvertently tightened, sending a mixture of pain and pleasure to his stomach. "Oh, Yuuki the cruel things you make me do.." he murmured to no one in particular, purposefully tightening his grip as he continued pumping his hand against his shaft.

She was nearing a peak, he could tell by the way her body was buckling down and picking up speed, her sounds were becoming. He too began to pick up speed, his breath fastening and becoming more ragged with every rub.

He wondered if she saw him the same way. If she too imagined him like this, touching themselves to thoughts of each other. The concept brought a smile to the edge of his lips as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. Any second now and he would come.

Yuuki had flipped onto her back and reverted to fast rubbing. Her back was arching with every breath and her stomach rose and fell quickly. This was it. She too would come. She kept going until like a cobra attacking she uncoiled and released all the pent-up energy that had been building within her. "K-Kaname...!" She squealed out with desire, her voice unsteady. It took her a few seconds to process that she had yelled out. When she realized, she covered her mouth as quickly as possible and pulled her covers to cover her face in embarrassment. She was hoping no one passing by the door had heard.

Even though this was a fabrication of his mind, it stayed true to who she was: a very timid, naive, and self-conscious girl.

The sound she had made was enough to push him to his climax. Spewing his fertile contents all over his clothes. Slowly his pumping continued until it came to a stop. What a mess he had made.

He wished more than anything that he could be with her. He wanted to stand next to her, raise a family, rule with her. She was the only thing that kept him going. He hated when his thoughts got the better of him, but again, Yuuki had to be the source. Even though he was an ancient being, his body was still fairly young and its impulses were hard to control. Now he had a fairly large mess to clean up. He wondered if she ever had to clean up afterward as well. Assuming she was as filthy as him. He lifted his hand and looked at the sticky substance that was all over it. "You've made such a mess of me, my love. If only you knew." He sighed as he sat up. He had to clean up before it hardened and was then annoying to get out of clothes and off his skin. While he was wiping his hand he wondered. Would Yuuki dare taste him like this?

That one thought was enough to rile him up again. He leaned back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and mumbling to himself, "Another sleepless night thanks to my dear Yuuki."


End file.
